Carpe Diem
by Zerasu
Summary: I wasn't sure about the rating, so I just decided to play it safe.. Due to the lack of MxA fics in existence, I decided to write my own. What happens when Ran decides to play matchmaker? One thing is certain--there's sure to be chaos abound..
1. Preface

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own none of the major characters represented in this fic, nor do I have my hopes up for -ever- owning them. They are all property of the wonderfully talented Gosho Aoyama--that lucky bum.

* * *

**Carpe Diem**

* * *

Tick... Tock.... Tick.... Tock...  
  
The monotonous, rhythmically predictable ticking of the clock seemed to echo through the quiet expanse of the classroom. It was just another painfully boring day in the life of a Teitan Elementary School student, and the entire class was hard at work on a test over science; or as much science as an average third-grader learns, at least.

Having long since finished the questions which he could have accurately answered in years gone by, a young boy sporting a large pair of glasses gazed boredly toward the front of the room, trying to find something--anything--to fulfill his subconscious need for mental activity. Brown cowlicks of hair were just barely hanging in his face off to the side as he allowed his gaze to wander boredly about the room, finding his quest for something interesting to be a particularly vain one.  
  
They hadn't been allowed to talk during the test, and therefore there was little that could occupy his attention for very long. That was one of the difficulties of being shrunken into an eight-year-old body with a teenage mind. He was positive that his mental capacity would allow him to ace each grade that he was forced into--except maybe the occasional choir class--but, in order to avoid suspicion, he often encouraged himself to give the occasional incorrect answer.  
  
In time, he finally allowed his gaze to wander apon the small group that had managed to forcefully attach themselves to him over time. At least this was enough to trigger some sort of amusement. Ayumi-chan appeared to be focusing a great deal on the paper before her, a hint of frustration mixed in with a look of concentration. It almost made him wonder whether or not she'd studied the night before; probably not, considering they had dragged him off to the park in search of a non-existent murderer.  
  
This wasn't what struck him as being odd, though. No, there was something else that managed to snag his attention, bringing forth a grand amount of curiosity.  
  
Despite his love of all things scientific, Mitsuhiko didn't seem to be paying any attention whatsoever to the paper resting apon his desk. There were various marks signifying that he had managed to finish at least part of it, but through the course of the test his attention had been drawn elsewhere. A look of daydreaming had appeared to have touched his features, and this was the very thing that struck Conan as being odd.  
  
Of all the children--aside from Haibara and himself--Mitsuhiko had to be one of the smartest. He certainly wasn't prone to skipping tests or drifting off during discussions; but why would that change all of a sudden? Surely there had to be some reasonable explanation to the boy's sudden lack of interest in the primitive science.  
  
It was only when he realized exactly who Mitsuhiko was looking at that things began to make a bit more sense.

Indeed, the science-loving boy had managed to find a greater interest than the questions printed on the paper. Pencil still resting within his firm grip, he'd somehow allowed his eyes to travel until they became stuck on one specific target. An almost vacant expression had been acquired as he stared idly at the young girl sitting a few seats away from him, a faint, barely noticable smile having managed to surface.  
  
She was so pretty; that much he had known from the start.. The day she stepped into the classroom and was introduced as 'Haibara Ai.' Even if she seemed so cold and distant and just plain... -weird- a majority of the time, that didn't dismiss the fact that he did harbor feelings for the girl. Even if she was really almost three times his age; even if she had committed unspeakable crimes over the past years... There was just something about her that simply caught his attention and refused to release it.  
  
Of course, it wasn't as if the naive boy was aware in the slightest of the many secrets that this 'Haibara Ai' held so close.  
  
Even now, while she seemed to have finished her test long ago and sat gazing idly out the nearest window, he couldn't help but be enveloped with a strange sensation as he watched her. She was smart, pretty, and seemed to have a similar attachment to science, in a way..  
  
In the end, all of these things led way to a strong sense of discomfort within his mind. The fact was that he held affections for two girls, and no matter how many times he turned it over in his head, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. It was horrible to be in love with two girls at once--HE was horrible for committing such an unspeakable sin. All the while, neither of the objects of his affection seemed to pay even the slightest bit of attention to him...

Realizing that he was being watched by none other than the boy who seemed to have stolen the affection of both the girls he liked, a faint shade of red hastily crept up to Mitsuhiko's features as he once again directed his gaze down to the paper. How long had Conan been watching? ..How long had he been spacing out like that? ...Ten questions to go, and only a few minutes until the bell would inevitably ring and send them home..  
  
All the while, Conan watched his friend's actions with a curiously raised brow. Shifting his gaze back and forth between Ai and Mitsuhiko, he simply settled for shaking his head. If things were turning out the way he thought they were, then there would be quite a bit of confusion in the end.. Deciding not to think about it for the moment, a quiet sigh was released before he glanced over his own test paper once more.  
  
And then the bell rang.  
  
----------

"They could've made that test a little easier.. That, or gave us more time to study." The blunt whining of a young girl was spoken on deaf ears as the small group of children trudged slowly down the street. Ayumi seemed to be the only one offering any sort of speech, for the others seemed to be more off in their own worlds than usual, and that was certainly saying something.  
  
"What do you think, Conan-kun?" She finally asked, trying to draw something out of him for the time being. It just wasn't natural when the entire group was silent.  
  
"Well, I guess it was a little difficult," The boy lied easily, though the reply was halfhearted. It was always a hinderance to be forced into the facade of an innocent child, but without that very facade it wouldn't be long before his true identity would be discovered. Thus he couldn't afford any slip-ups; especially around this promising group of aspiring detectives.

"It probably wasn't difficult for you, Conan-kun. You ALWAYS get good grades."  
  
The simple compliment was spoken with such admiration and affection that Conan had to supress a sigh, instead tossing a glance in Haibara's direction. As usual, she didn't appear to have much of a will to enter the conversation as of yet. Deciding it best to leave her alone for the time being, he glanced back toward the other three children, preparing to humor them yet again.  
  
"What about you, Mitsuhiko-kun? You really like science, so I bet you got a good score, too!" Ayumi seemed to be the only one making some sort of attempt to get a conversation started.  
  
And her attempts were failing horribly.  
  
"Mitsuhiko-kun?"  
  
"Hey, answer her when she's talking to you!"  
  
Mitsuhiko was drawn abruptly from his thoughts as a large fist connected with his head, causing him to stumble, wince, and emit a slight cry of pain. Reaching up to gingerly touch the sore spot apon his head, he flashed a half-glare up at Genta before finally directing his attention toward Ayumi once more. "Y-Yeah, it was fun!"  
  
Too bad he hadn't had time to finish the last five questions.  
  
Attempting to change the topic of conversation, his attention soon found the sky, and a bit of concern soon arose. "Guys, it looks like it's gonna rain, and we didn't bring any umbrellas."  
  
A unanimous groan arose from several of the children with the realization that they might be caught in the rain, but in the end it only gave them initiative to walk faster.  
  
"Well, my house is closer, so we can all go there until the rain stops." As awkward as it still seemed for Conan to call the small apartment his own home, in a way it was. It was the only place he could really stay, and thus he had no choice. By dragging the others along, though, not only would he save them from the rain, but he also had a few other motives in store.  
  
Yes, he was certain that Ran would simply LOVE to hear about the blossoming relationship--however one-sided it was--between child and teenager-turned-child.

Already the first droplets of rain were falling from the gray-tinted sky, and already Mitsuhiko had managed to step forth with his own jacket in a vain but thoughtful attempt at shielding the quietest among them from the effects of the weather. "Ne, you don't want to catch a cold, do you?" Have we established the fact that he's a horrible actor?  
  
A faint, barely noticable smile accompanied by a quick glance was all that the boy received as the small group rushed onward to escape the inevitable downpour.  
  
This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Okay; first chapter down. I'd say that's quite an accomplishment. I'm not skilled in the area of making those extra-long stories that you see on occasion around , so don't expect anything too lengthy. I'm hoping that I can do better than this; this was just the preface, after all.  
  
I have some sort of idea of where I'm going with this, so don't expect it all to be this monotonous and boring. I'll put some sort of effort into it somewhere along the line, so don't lose hope in me yet.  
  
WARNING: This fic is NOT for strong supporters of the ConanxAi relationship, as you can already tell, so if you happen to represent one of those people, do NOT continue. We all know that Conan is destined for Ran, but Ai deserved SOMEONE.  
  
Flames will be used to cook smores for the children.  
  
P.S.: I know it seems a bit one-tracked for now, but I'm hoping to weasle in some CxR moments somewhere along the line as well, considering the fact that I simply adore them.  
  
Well, have fun, and I hope you keep reading.  
  
P.P.S.: Suggestions are always welcome. I usually don't write much fluff, unless there's angst involved. I'm trying to make this as fluffy as possible, though, so feel free to steer me in the right direction.


	2. Part One

Well, I have to say I was surprised to get as many reviews as quickly as I did. Ah, and thanks for any constructive criticism. I was hesitant regarding the spelling of the title, but I'm glad someone caught my mistake before the story progressed too much and I made a bigger fool of myself.  
  
Remember, any and all comments will be taken gladly. Constructive criticism is a good thing, as long as you don't all out start throwing insults at random. We're all human here, and true insults hurt. But I'm willing to take suggestions for improvement.  
  
Oh, and I love compliments. Not that I'm hinting at anything, but...  
  
Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

  
**Carpe Diem**

* * *

  
"So, did you want something, Conan-kun?"  
  
Before the simple question broke the silence between the two, the only sound which seemed most prominent within the kitchen was the steady sloshing of water as it streamed down from the faucet and into the open kettle.

Standing beside the sink, a small smile had graced the lips of Mouri Ran as she flashed the small boy sitting on a stool nearby a quick glance. Whenever he needed to talk to her about something--anything, really--she was perfectly willing to sit and listen. It was difficult to figure out exactly why, but whenever Conan was around, she couldn't supress an odd sense of affection that always seemed to surface. He was so much like a younger brother to her, and yet there was something more; something she couldn't place no matter how many times she tried.  
  
He was just.... Special.

It was in every little thing he did. Whether he was contemplating the details of a specific case that no one else seemed to be getting very far on, or those heartbreaking times when the realization hit that Kudou Shinichi was gone, and there was no telling when he would be back.. Conan had always been there to offer up some sort of comfort, and in so many ways he reminded her of Kudou Shinichi himself.  
  
That was silly, though, wasn't it? The possibility of Kudou Shinichi and Edogawa Conan being the same person simply betrayed the laws of physics themselves--not that she was very skilled in regards to science, but... It was just plain impossible. Still, though, in those brief moments, she could just see something flash through his eyes. At times, those deep blue eyes would be filled with the pain, maturity, and knowledge that no child should have to experience at such a young age.  
  
At times, logic betrayed Mouri Ran, and Edogawa Conan WAS Kudou Shinichi in her eyes.  
  
Allowing his short legs to dangle over the edge of the stool, occasionally swinging them back and forth, the one under the alias of Edogawa Conan merely blinked from behind the thick lenses of the glasses that seemed to provide one of his only disguises. So many times those very glasses had been the thin line that had saved his identity from being discovered, and yet they weren't even functional. In no way did Kudou Shinichi need glasses; one thing he never managed to inherit from his father.

For a moment, Ran's question was completely passed up as he allowed his mind to wander, his eyes sweeping over her tall form once. Ran's motherly instincts never seemed to fail her, and this fact in itself inspired a great deal of admiration in the small boy. Despite all of the trials that she'd been through; so many things that had happened to make her grow up so quickly.. They were things that no young woman should have to experience, and yet there she stood, wearing a bright smile to mask the constant worry and pain that he was perfectly aware that she felt for her missing love.  
  
She would make a perfect mother some day. Even if he wasn't the lucky father, even if she finally grew tired of waiting and gave up on him--which he wouldn't blame her for--she would be perfect in everything she did. He knew very well that her heart could only take so much, and the possibility still remained that her beauty wouldn't belong to him in the end..  
  
"Conan-kun, could you reach the cups and hot cocoa mix?"  
  
"Hm? ..Oh, yeah!"  
  
Drawn abruptly from his thoughts, the young detective in disguise climbed down from his position apon the stool, pushing it forward to the counter before climbing apon it once more. Seeming to finally take into account what he'd come to talk to her about in the first place, he began speaking as he dug through the cupboards for the designated supplies.

"Have you noticed Mitsuhiko-kun acting.. strangely for a while now?"  
  
"Mitsuhiko-kun?" Ran repeated, blinking in mild confusion as she reached forward to stop the flow of water, moving the kettle to the stove and thus preparing it to boil. All the while Conan's question was considered, but little thought was given to it. While she acted as an older sister and possibly even a second mother to the odd little group of children a majority of the time, she couldn't remember seeing any of them acting particularly weird as of lately.. Well, no weirder than usual, at least.  
  
"You know," Conan continued, taking a brief moment or two to mentally count how many people they would have to account for before retrieving a corresponding number of cups from the cupboard. After setting them down apon the counter, once more he was forced to climb to the ground in order to push the stool across the kitchen to retrieve the hot cocoa mix. Being so small was such a pain..

"I mean around Haibara," He explained further, glancing over his shoulder for a moment to flash her a quick glance. "Have you noticed anything? It's written all over his face, but..."  
  
"Ah! You're talking about his feelings for Ai-chan, ne?" She couldn't help but chuckle a bit here, the smile she wore only seeming to brighten fractionally. "He told me about his feelings for Ai-chan and Ayumi-chan once before.." Oh yes, she could still remember clearly the day when both Mitsuhiko and Ayumi had dragged her to the same cafe at seperate times in the same day in order to admit their feelings to her and ask for advice.  
  
She'd never really designated 'relationship counselor' as one of her life goals, but she HAD always wanted to play matchmaker at one point or another. Ran always had been the overemotional type when it came to tragedies and the like, so it would only make sense that she would have a soft spot for romance. Even if she wasn't perfectly aware that Conan was Kudou Shinichi, the potential relationships within the small group of children were considered to be quite cute.  
  
After all, hadn't some of the best relationships sprouted from childhood crushes?  
  
...Of COURSE she wasn't thinking about Shinichi with this thought surfaced...

"Well, I was thinking.."  
  
Yes, Conan certainly had alternative motives for the new turn of events. The complications and details of the situation at hand could be contemplated later, but for now mischief was beginning to shine within his eyes. Personally, he'd always believed that Haibara Ai had always been too closed off and quiet for her own good. It was about time that SOMEONE came along with the willpower and initiative to open her up and actually get somewhere. "Why don't we try to help it along a bit?"  
  
Beside that, he didn't really want to deal with any more broken hearts, and Ayumi-chan obviously wasn't going to shift her affections anytime soon...  
  
"Mou, that's a great idea, Conan-kun!" If at all possible, the teenager's features seemed to brighten a bit as she stepped over to draw the small boy into a quick hug. This was much easier than usual, considering the fact that he was still standing apon a stool at the moment.  
  
"I've always wanted to play matchmaker.." She chuckled a bit here, raising a hand to stroke the boy's hair once in a motherly sort of way. The love triangles within the group were complicated--not that she knew that she was part of a much bigger love triangle--but if she had anything to say about it, everything would be sorted out and no one would end up with a broken heart. After all, she knew exactly how one felt, and there was no way she was going to allow the children to be exposed to such pain so early in life.

"So, what did you have in mind?"

  
Poor Conan was blushing and squirming far too much to speak.  
  
----------

The rain was striking down like knives apon the windows of the Mouri Detective Agency, and yet there were so many other places that Haibara Ai would rather be at that very moment. The children had all been gathered into the main room to dry off from the downpour that they had been forced to run through, but the scientist-in-disguise had once again drawn herself off to the side in order to sit and look solemnly out the window.  
  
Rain.. Its very presence was enough to strike the hearts of many with a dull, melancholy feeling that simply wouldn't go away. The expanse of gray clouds and rumbling thunder wasn't something that brought forth happy thoughts, but for the young girl it was regarded indifferently. It often rained; it was a natural event, so what reason was there to dwell over the effects of the weather when there were so many other things to worry about?  
  
Being able to sit and dwell in one's own thoughts was much more deadly than a rainy day. Deep blue eyes flashed with supressed emotion as she lifted her gaze slowly to the sky, searching for something--anything. It was silly for a scientist to believe in anything remotely related to the topic of heaven, but for a moment she actually expected to see something worth seeing. The thought was dismissed easily enough, though, as she finally allowed her eyes to fall closed.  
  
Of all places to be stuck on a rainy day, it had to be here. No matter how many times she turned it over in her mind, she simply couldn't find a logical explanation behind her vague dislike of Mouri Ran. She always proved to be too much of a hinderance.. And there had been so many close calls when it came to Ran finding out Conan's identity. The revelation of their identities was something that inwardly frightened the young girl a great deal, but a majority of the time she failed to show this to any great extent.  
  
But that couldn't be the only reason to dislike the teenager... What else was it?

"Haibara-san!"  
  
She was snapped back to reality rather abruptly as someone snagged her arm, and, blinking, she turned to find Ayumi-chan beginning to lead her back to rejoin the rest of the children. "C'mon, Haibara-san; Ran-neesan made hot chocolate!"  
  
A quick glance comfirmed this much. Mouri Ran had once again entered the room, carrying with her a tray of steaming cups, which was set down apon the low-lying table in the room with a bright smile. Trailing after her was none other than Conan himself, looking a bit flustered but otherwise calm as he fell into a kneeling position beside the table. For a moment his gaze swept across the other children. They had all been chattering away easily enough, simply glad to be warm and dry rather than stuck in the rain.  
  
To his relief, Ayumi-chan didn't have much of a chance to claim a spot beside him, for Ran was quick to take up that position. Ayumi-chan and Genta-kun each snatched up a mug of steaming liquid, and Haibara reluctantly fell into position across from Conan. To his great amusement, he found it difficult to keep from grinning slightly as Mitsuhiko casually fell into position beside her, all the while wearing a hesitant yet bright smile.  
  
"Ne, Haibara-san, don't you like hot cocoa?" The young boy asked intently, reaching forth to pull a pair of cups over to their side of the table. The hesitation was more than clear within his eyes, though he did his best to hide this fact. There was no reason to come across as being nervous or weak, was there? After all, one of his main goals was to impress the ones he held affection for.  
  
All that was offered was a silent nod as the young girl reached forward to take the mug that had been offered, gaze remaining set apon the table. While the idea of hot chocolate wasn't something to get easily excited over, there was little point in arousing some sort of suspicion by refusing. Besides that, the thin layer of moisture that still clung to their clothing was enough to create a chill, and the warmth was accepted with the same air of slight indifference. "Arigatou..."  
  
"Ne, minna.." Ran interrupted almost regretfully, eyes shining with unspoken amusement as she watched, rather conspicuously inconspicuous, the scene playing out across the table. It was all she could do to keep from bursting into 'Aww's, for only two out of the five children seemed to have any skill in acting, and they weren't even REAL children. It was so cute to watch an unravelling romance story, and a hint of mischief seemed to shine through with the realization that the small boy across from her wouldn't be alone in his attempts.  
  
"I called all of your parents, and you all have permission to sleep over here tonight since the rain doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon." Hah; the irony of it all. If anything, thunder and lightning had to be one of Ran's many weaknesses.

Despite the joyful cries of several of the other children, Haibara couldn't help but feel more frustrated than ever. The emotion was hidden easily enough, but a light sigh tumbled from her lips as she blew lightly at the steam rising from the hot mug in her hands. A sleepover with the children wasn't really as bad as she made it out to be at first, but could you really blame her? Having little experience with children in general before the ingestion of the supposedly deadly pill, it wasn't very often that much amusement could be gathered from the group as a whole.  
  
There were much better things to do at the moment. She'd much rather be in her own designated 'home' with the one who had so easily taken her in. She'd rather be residing in the house of the strange doctor, possibly conducting a bit of research or a few experiments, always trying to move closer to the vague possibility of finding a cure... If not for herself, then for Kudou-kun...  
  
"Since it's Saturday tomorrow, I thought we could all go down to the park tomorrow as well.." Ah, yes, if only half of them knew of the alternative motives hiding behind the young woman's words. The smile she bore was hard to supress, for the amusement that was gathered from the situation was hard to pass up. Even if they were all quite oblivious, she and Conan would have fun with this if they had any say in it at all.  
  
"Now, I know we have some extra futons somewhere around here..." As she spoke, Ran took a moment to blink, as if rethinking exactly where things were stored around the small apartment. With a shrug, she finally pushed herself to her feet, offering the others a quick, childish wave before stepping off, trusting that Conan would keep an eye on them for the time being.  
  
As Ran proceeded to exit the room, Conan allowed his gaze to trail after her for a moment, before he finally turned his head to flash the girl sitting across from him a smile that was probably supposed to be considered 'innocent.' "What's wrong, Haibara? Don't you enjoy going to the park?"  
  
Finally lifting her gaze to meet Conan's, Haibara Ai merely paused a moment, offering the young boy a quizzical look. It wasn't often that he spoke in such a way, for was it not true that he was well aware that such childish antics simply weren't her style? No answer was given, and instead she settled on watching him quietly.  
  
He was up to something, and she knew it...  
  
----------

Night had long since fallen, allowing darkness to spread thoroughly across all of Japan. The rain continued to fall with a ferocity matched only by the lightning and thunder which accompanied it. Despite these conditions, a grand majority of Beika was resting peacefully enough..  
  
Most, save for two mischief-influenced teens, one of which was still stuck in the body of an eight-year-old.  
  
"Ne, Conan-kun, are you awake?" The question was spoken quietly; almost hesitantly as Mouri Ran entered the main room, allowing a moment to take in the sight of the several futons laying across the floor, and again a smile touched her features. Watching children sleep was always a treat--they always seemed so peaceful... So naive and innocent; untainted by the world's many horrors. These children were special, though; they'd been through horror after horror, and still they remained considerably sane for their age.  
  
"Hai, I'm awake.." Moments after Ran entered the room, Conan had pushed himself into a sitting position, instinctively reaching for the glasses that he had long since grown accustomed to. Due to the lack of drowsiness, it was obvious that he hadn't bothered going to sleep in the first place. The others, however, were another story; they were all obviously out cold, which was good.  
  
Now they just had to trust that the children had as heavy sleeping habits as Ran herself did.  
  
Finally managing to get to his feet, Conan wasted little time in stepping cautiously over to view where Haibara Ai lay sleeping. Watching her, a thin sort of smile crept to his features. Hopefully their actions would finally get the young girl to lighten up a bit.  
  
....Hopefully she didn't kill him for it, either.  
  
Pausing, he looked up just in time to catch sight of Ran lightly stepping in between the sleeping forms of the children, but for the moment one was missing from the floor--mainly because she seemed to be carrying him over. Ah, yes, one of the many joys of children--they were portable. Luckily they weren't light sleepers, either; Mitsuhiko seemed content enough as he was.

Shaking his head, Conan wasted no time in stepping back as Ran finally made her way over, kneeling down to place the small boy snugly beside the small girl in disguise. Once this was accomplished, she pushed herself to her feet once more, pausing to view her handiwork with content satisfaction. "You know, they're going to be so cute when they get older...."  
  
Hah. If only she knew.  
  
With a nervous chuckle, Conan merely nodded before turning to walk back to his own futon. He could certainly hope that Ai wouldn't kill him for their actions, but at the same time he felt a bit proud. He didn't want anyone's heart to be broken, so if worse came to worse he could always sit down and have a talk with her...  
  
"Matte, Conan-kun..." He was forced to stop as Ran's voice echoed hesitantly, outlined only by the steady pounding of rain against the rooftop. After this she fell silent, almost seeming like a nervous child afraid to ask an important question. "..You're not afraid of the storm, are you..?"  
  
Almost instantly he knew what was to come.  
  
Another flash of lightning seemed to settle things, for Ran instantly stepped forward to scoop the small child in disguise into her arms, hugging him close. Sure, she could use the excuse of protecting him all she wanted, but we all know that Mouri Ran isn't the strongest person when it comes to thunder and lightning. "D-Don't worry; it's just a storm.. It'll.. It'll be over soon. You can sleep with me, ne?"  
  
A nervous smile was flashed before she carried the flustered, fidgetting boy off to her room.

* * *

Ah, and there you have it. Another chapter down in record time by my standards... I'm actually having a bit of fun with this fic. And look--I finally got some ConanxRan moments in there as well. Gasp! It's not going to be a monotonous single-coupling fic!  
  
Just a quick note--I usually end up using the Japanese terminology by habit, so just to clear things up here's a brief translation.  
  
Arigatou- Thank you  
Minna- Everyone  
Hai- Yes  
  
I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, you just have to wait. ...And review, hopefully.


	3. Part Two

Well, it's good to know that people are actually reading what I'm writing, and I'm not thoroughly wasting my time. I'd like to thank anyone who has been reviewing, and anyone who reviews in the future. I'm honestly putting more effort into this fic than most of mine, so I hope it doesn't die too badly. I'm hoping to actually FINISH this one. I have bad luck when it comes to finishing chapter fics... So, don't kill me if I end up procrastinating, ne?  
  
The disclaimer remains the same from the beginning to the end of this and all my other fics. Though I sincerely wish that it was possible, the fact is that I don't own Meitantei Conan and I never will. I can always dream, though, can't I?  
  
Another brief translation ahead of time-  
Nanda- What?!  
Itai- The equivalent of the English 'Ow..' Related to pain.  
Gomen nasai- A formal 'I'm sorry.'  
Minna- Everyone  
Ohayou- Good morning

* * *

**Carpe Diem**

* * *

Sometime during the night, the ferocity of the storm had managed to dwindle down into nothingness by sunrise; this much was made obvious by the thin streams of light falling through every unguarded window that they touched, spreading their glorious golden fingers to inevitably envelope the world in a layer of light.  
  
Gone were the dark clouds and loud blasts of thunder and shafts of lightning, and aside from the obvious evidence of a layer of moisture which still resided apon the ground, one would have had a hard time believing that any such storm had existed during the night.

Living in an apartment had both its ups and its downs. The living space was conveniently small and fit for a small number of occupants; the living costs were minimal, and above all it provided a more or less comfortable life for those unconcerned with the pride which was often attached to owning one's own home  
  
Unfortunately, though, few large apartment buildings resided within the quiet suburbs of various places. In order to attract a wide range of people, the buildings were located nearest to busy streets, as well as the hustle and bustle of society in general. It was a Saturday, and already in the early morning hours the honking of horns and occasional shouting of an individual could be easily heard by one who took the time to listen.

Perhaps it was the force of sound that caused Haibara Ai to stir quietly, but whatever it was, it wasn't the most welcome sensation. On those rare occasions that a restful night's sleep could finally be found, waking didn't seem to be the first thing on the young girl's agenda. Why couldn't they just be quiet and let her rest...?  
  
Along with waking came the bitter reality of the world in general. No longer could one be allowed to seek solace in a world of darkness and solitude, untouched by the heavy burdens of life. Without the constant plague of nightmares, sleep seemed much more welcoming than being forced to wake and face reality--the reality that existed without her sister, with the constant fear of being discovered and killed; just plain FEAR..  
  
But.. Who was touching her?  
  
It was difficult to distinguish at first, but as the information was finally allowed to process, there was no doubt about it. There was the unmistakable presence of another body resting right beside her, so close that she could practically feel his breath apon her face, a pair of arms encircling her middle...  
  
Why was it that children always had this unconscious need to seek any sort of warmth and comfort that there was to offer? It was almost instinctive to find the nearest source of warmth and instantly find comfort against it. It was simply pride and embarassment that supressed that very same impulse in a more conscious state.

It went without saying that Haibara was instantly snapped into a more alert state with this sudden realization, feeling her entire body grow unnervingly tense. How long had she been stuck in such a position? Why hadn't the sudden shift aroused her conscious mind into waking her? When during the night had such an action taken place, and for what reason? The questions were piling up, each one settling a more unnerving feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
What struck her as most eccentric was the fact that her own arm had somehow found a position around him.

What humanly impulse had driven her to do THAT, of all things? It had to have been simple unconscious instinct, for there was no other explanation to define her actions. Trying to shove this thought to the back of her mind, she finally got around to easing her eyes open enough to take into full view the one that she had felt beside her this whole time.  
  
As frustrating and completely unamusing as children could be at times, she had to give them something--they certainly were peaceful sleepers.  
  
It was strange to think that anyone in this hell-infested world could look so completely calm and innocent. Even after the many traumas and trials that each of the children had been put through while they were still very young, somehow they managed to sleep soundly at night. They were far too young to allow such desolate thoughts to weigh apon their conscience, and silently Haibara Ai was thankful for this.  
  
Even if these children did prove to be hinderances at times, they had been some of the first to actually open up and accept her for who she was--or who she tried to be.  
  
"Five more minutes, mama.." The drowsy plea was spoken quietly, for the small boy finally seemed to be entering reality once more. Whether it was the fact that his human teddy bear was beginning to shift positions ever so slightly or some other unseen force, something had managed to arouse traces of consciousness within his mind. Slowly his eyes managed to ease their way open, and for a brief moment he appeared as if he was about to give in to the gentle pulls of sleep once more--well, until he took full notice of what position they were in.  
  
"NANDA?"  
  
Reality seemed to come crashing down with the force of a sack of bricks as the realization of the situation as a whole set in. It was morning, and somehow during the night he'd managed to move--or been moved--completely from his own futon to this one. This was the thing that he just couldn't figure out... He couldn't have been sleepwalking without stepping on any of the others, and no amount of sleepwalking would land him so accurately beside the very girl that he harbored the most feelings for.  
  
Of course, none of this seemed to matter at first.

Making record time as far as motion was concerned, Mitsuhiko wasted absolutely no time on idle thoughts. The only thing that mattered was that he was stuck in an embarassing position, and his only goal at the time was to get OUT of it.  
  
Hastily withdrawing his arms, he more or less rolled to the side--off the futon as a whole--before scrambling to his feet and stumbling backward a bit. Had this been any other situation, perhaps he would have gotten away then and there, but already the day was looking down for the poor boy. It's certainly difficult to move blindly in a small room full of sleeping children, as he soon learned.  
  
The hard way.

"Itai...! Mitsuhiko-kun!"  
  
Ayumi was snapped rather forcefully into consciousness as the flustered boy stumbled back, managing to trip over her in the process. Groggily she pushed herself into a sitting position, a single hand raising up to drowsily wipe the sleep from her tired eyes. It was one thing to be awoken so early in the morning, but did he really have to STEP on her? It didn't put her in the best initial mood, but it couldn't exactly be helped for the time being.

"G-Gomen nasai..!" The quick apology was stuttered as a sense of balance was once more acquired, and again the poor, confused boy found himself apon his feet. Briefly he allowed his gaze to sweep downward to the ground as an embarassed bow was offered to the two young girls, the red tint that had touched his cheeks telling everything, before hastily he turned to rush to the nearest room exit.  
  
Only to run rather forcefully into Mouri Ran.

"Mou, Mitsuhiko-kun!" The teenager proceeded to laugh, reaching her hands out to steady the young boy before he had a chance to meet with the ground another time. A warm smile was flashed downward at him, and yet behind that very same smile resided a glint of mischief that none of the children were capable of seeing very clearly--luckily.  
  
"You're in quite the hurry," She spoke innocently, moving to block his path as he attempted to get around her. It was certainly amusing to watch someone so innocent become so flustered over what she considered to be 'adorable.' Phase one of their little plan had been pulled off easily enough, but how were they to proceed? "So, what's the rush?"  
  
"N-Nothing," He mumbled, keeping his gaze locked apon the ground as he made several more failed attempts to get around the taller female. It seemed as if he'd slipped into a stuttering fit each time he made an attempt at decent speech, which only added to his obvious embarassment. "I h-have to use the bathroom..!" It seemed a plausible enough excuse; at least then he'd be able to escape the deadly gaze of the others.

Finally allowing him to pass with another smile, Mouri Ran finally stepped further into the room to regard the rest of the slowly awakening children. They still had the whole day ahead of them, and thus there was no real reason to press things further. "Ne, minna, Ohayou!" She greeted to the expanse of tired faces, the smile she herself wore seeming to hint at no such drowsiness.  
  
After all, she was having far too much fun to be tired.

"I thought you might be up soon, so I already have breakfast ready. We can go down to the park later after everyone eats and gets ready."  
  
The chaos had only BEGUN to unfold.

* * *

It's not that long or eventful, but.. I would have written more, but I was struck with a bad case of writer's block, so I decided to give you this much so you didn't have to wait so long.. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
And again, I get writer's block a lot. Any suggestions would be wonderful at any point.


	4. Part Three

I apologize for the long wait. ; It seems the lazy demons had possession of my body for quite a while.. I finally decided to get off my lazy behind and -finish- something for once. Really, I can prove myself wrong, break my record and actually finish a chapter fic. It's not one of my best works, but as long as people review then I'll try to push myself to continue. Let's just hope I don't die in the process, ne?

Disclaimer- I can fool myself all I want, but I STILL don't own Meitantei Conan.. And no, I DON'T have Gosho Aoyama held captive in my closet... -Cough-

Anyways, on with the story.

_More quick terms:_  
Doshita no?- Roughly, "What's up?"  
Nanimo- Nothing.

**Carpe Diem**

"Doshita no, Haibara?" The bright rays of the morning sun reflected brilliantly off of the thin, nonfunctional lenses of a young boy's glasses, effectively masking the unspoken amusement within his deep, blue eyes.

Seperating the entire group had been a simple enough task. On arrival at the park that they had been promised a visit to, a scavenger hunt was soon created as a means of dividing them into groups. Conan had instantly made the decision to drag Haibara off with him, leaving the others to seperate themselves at their own leisure.

Now that they were a good distance away, though, it was becoming obvious that he wasn't searching for acorns.

Now, his gaze had tilted sideways to the quiet female at his side, and for a moment he merely stopped to reflect. What would the dangers be in pressing the situation further? He knew how unpredictable the quiet types could be; Haibara had already threatened him with a gun at one point, only to inform him afterward that the gun was a mere toy. 

"Nanimo." Haibara Ai had been weary of her partner's odd behavior for some time now, but it had never been like her to overreact in the face of suspicion. Despite this, she couldn't help but eye him hesitantly every now and then, attempting to use any deductive skills within her power to figure out just _why_ he was acting so oddly around her. Did he want something of her? ..Whatever it was, she was ready to be on her guard. Kudoukun had certainly been known to pull childish stunts before, despite his age. "I'm assuming you didn't choose me, specifically, as a partner without _some_ alternative motives, ne?"

In the moments that followed, silence dominated the conversation. Despite her normally collected personality, Haibara could feel her guard beginning to build up by the second as she waited for whatever 'Conan' had in mind to make itself known.

"You know me too well, don't you?" It seemed like forever before Conan finally spoke, and when he did it was fairly obvious he was trying to mask the hints of amusement within his voice. With an exaggerated sigh, he nodded as if in submission before turning his head toward her. "Well, if you really want to know, I was wanting to speak with you about something. You see..."

"It must be very important if you dragged me all the way out here," the scientist mused softly, angling her gaze upward. She hadn't failed to notice the new, serious tone of his voice, but was now stuck trying to decide whether it was an act or if he really considered the matter at hand important. Rather than appear interested, she focused her sights upon the blue sky above, quite surprised that it was so clear after several days of bad weather.

"Actually, it is." Suddenly, it became all too apparent that Conan's tone of voice had indeed taken a turn toward true seriousness. The amusement died from his voice as he shifted his gaze in all directions as if making sure that they hadn't been pursued on their short walk. He had been fully aware all along of what the scheme was between he and Ran, but he had decided to enter a new subject into the plan; a subject that he couldn't possibly speak aloud to any of the others if he valued his head.

"What is it?" No longer feeling a need to keep her guard up to protect herself from whatever scheme she had been sure he had been cooking up, Haibara merely blinked before watching him out of the corner of her eye. There were few things that caused him to push all of the others away in order to talk to _her_ alone, and already she was beginning to grow a bit hesitant. Did he have another new assignment for them to run off on in search of those she feared most? Or..

"It's about the Apotoxin," He began, enhancing some of her initial fears about the conversation topic. "And it's about you." Ah, and the plot thickened. For once, Kudou Shinichi was taking a moment to sit down, figuratively speaking, and think about the best interests of another, when he very well could have spent his time badgering her about finding a cure to the Apotoxin itself. What had started out as a simple game of matchmaking was turning into something much more important.

It was turning into the question of one's future.

It was a difficult topic to tread across. Conan felt as if he were walking on eggshells with this one, so he arrived at the decision to start things off with a simple question. "So, what do you plan on doing?"

By the look she gave him, it wasn't hard to deduce that she hadn't fully comprehended the extent of the question.

"I mean," He continued sheepishly, unable to hold her gaze to his own. Instead, they both settled for staring ahead of them as they walked, unsure of what the other's reaction would be. "What do you plan on doing.. After all of this is over? Where are you going to go? What are you going to do?"

"After all of this is over?" She repeated in a monotonous tone. Her eyes shifted toward the ground for a few moments of thought, but she shook her head before allowing the extent of the question to sink in. "Who is to say we'll even be alive after all of this is over? We're not getting anywhere, Kudoukun."

The scientist's constant pessimism was something that took quite a while to become accustomed to, and even now it was eating at the boy's nerves. Even at the worst of times, he preferred to be optimistic about their ability to take down the black organization and win back what was rightfully theirs: freedom. If he gave up all hope of defeating them, that would be giving up all hope of ever returning to Ran, and that simply wasn't something he was ready to do. "Talk seriously," He grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"You don't think I'm being serious?"

"Fine, then let's speak hypothetically. _If_ we make it out of this alive, what do you plan on doing? Once they're gone, you won't have anyone to run from. You'll have the ability to be your own person with your own life. What do you plan on doing with that much power over yourself?" Finally, he gathered the initiative to direct his eyes back toward her, studying every minor detail of her facial expressions for something, anything, that might have helped in coming to a conclusion. "When; not _if_, but when you finally manage to come up with a permanent cure for our condition, what do you plan on doing for _yourself_?"

Well, this was certainly a new question. It wasn't very often that anyone stopped and asked _her_, of all people, what she wanted to do with her life. This whole time, she had been focusing almost all of her attention on a mere few tasks, most of which consisted of doing research on the APTX4869, as well as the mentally exhausting challenge of hiding from those who sought to end her life. It wasn't often that she actually stopped to wonder what she would do if they made it out alive. Heck, she had been almost certain that they would have all been dead by now. If she had made it this far, what if it _was_ possible to make it out alive at the very end? It was a risky hope, but a hope nonetheless.

As she allowed the thought to sink in, she couldn't help but wonder what she _would_ do. Throughout her extensive research, she had merely assumed that once she had finished with a final cure, she would simply follow suit and return _herself_ to her normal body as well. She had known ahead of time that there would be a few complications in doing so, much in the same way that there would be complications for Shinichi upon his return, but only now did she really stop to think about them.

"Haibara," Conan cut abruptly into her thoughts, having been slightly uncomfortable with her silence. Once again he knew he was treading on thin ice, but he had to get around to his point eventually. He had never really been the type to beat around the bush, after all. "Haibara, look me straight in the eyes and tell me you have something left for you as that person. Tell me that you _really_ want to be Miyano Shiho again."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right in more than one way. Deep down, she had always known this, but she had spent so much time running from it that it stung when the subject was suddenly thrown in her face. She came to an abrupt halt then and there, blue eyes flashing with a long-supressed wave emotion that she fought to push to the back of her mind once more. This was pointless. She had been taught, one way or another, that strong emotions would get you nothing but heartache in the syndicate. Even now, when she was supposedly safe from the organization's clutches, expressing any sort of emotion made her feel weakened and unguarded. This wasn't right..

As Miyano Shiho, the little that she did have to live for had been taken away ruthlessly. Her one treasure, the very one keeping her alive and somewhat motivated, had been killed at the hands of Gin himself. As Miyano Shiho, she had been perfectly prepared to commit suicide to end everything..

As Miyano Shiho, did she really have anything left?

"What are you trying to get at?"

"The point behind this," Edogawa Conan continued, once again unable to keep hold of her gaze for an extended amount of time. With an exhausted sigh he lifted his eyes upward, taking in the deep blue beauty of the sky. "I had a suggestion to make. As we've just made clear, what do you have to return to? Sure, you could take your own cure and return... But would it really do you any good?"

"Do you have a point to this, Kudoukun?"

"What I'm trying to say," He continued, only mildly bothered by the interruption. "Is that you should consider staying in this body. Think of everything that the shrinking gave you. You have a whole new identity. It's like a whole new start for you. Like.. The childhood you never had. They may be just kids, but you've already made a bunch of friends," Ehe, with or without their personal will involved. "And you'd finally have the chance to let go and be free. I know it's not the easiest decision, but.."

For a brief few moments, Haibara Ai allowed her mind to travel across the 'friends' of which Conan spoke. It bothered her how easily he referred to them as close companions. She hated to admit it aloud, but once again she found Conan correct. She wasn't quite sure what she would have done all this time without the children. Their naive ways had brought them to try as hard as possible to draw her out of her shell, and for that she was thankful and protective of them; to certain extents, of course.

Ayumi, with her courage in certain situations, as long as they didn't involve ghosts or other frightening entities, as well as her boundless energy and compassion. She couldn't find a decent reason behind her protectiveness of this particular girl, but the connection was there. Perhaps it was because Ayumi had been the one to first jump up and drag Conan and Haibara into their tightly knit little group? Whatever it was, she had already threatened Conan on several occasions that he would be in trouble if he ever hurt Ayumi. And Mitsuhiko...

...Well, he was a frustrating boy to say the very least. His actions had always baffled her in certain senses, and yet there seemed to be more to this child than a geeky boy with obsessions. It had always confused, perhaps even _amused_ to very, very small degrees, her with the way he seemed to change completely when he was around her..

Deciding against thinking too deeply into the matter for the time being, she merely sighed before offering a slow nod. "I'll think about it.."

"Good," Conan spoke, the tension draining from his face as he offered a quick smile. "You'll see; things aren't going to turn out as you originally thought. Everything's going to be just fine. Now let's get back to the others before they have a panic attack without us.."

**xxx**

Even before they reached their destination, Conan could tell that something was far from fine. His brow furrowed as he allowed his feet to carry him closer and closer to the group that they had left behind several minutes before; well, if it could even be called a group anymore. "Ranneechan, what's wrong?"

Ran, despite her usual calm and collected composure, appeared to be drained of all color as she glanced frantically around, seeming to be in search of something or someone. "Conankun," She mumbled in obvious fright, freezing as she caught sight of her little confidant approaching with the young scientist he had departed with. "Conankun, I... I don't know what happened, I just..."

Instinct had instantly told him that something was wrong the moment he spotted _two_ children with Ran rather than the three that she had left with. As he came closer, he felt a forboding sense fill his very being as he took notice of the young woman's frantic disposition and fearful eyes. Even Haibara appeared somewhat phased by the situation as she glanced around, doing an instant silent head count of the children. It took less than a moment to figure out what was amiss.

Ayumi, who had been standing patiently by Ran this whole time, instantly dashed toward Conan as he approached, the fear obvious within her own eyes. "Conankun, you can help us, can't you? You have to find him, 'cause something might have happened!"

Although Conan was fairly sure of what was going on, he had to know. Once again, his expression turned serious as he tilted his gaze up toward Ran, knowing that she had more control over the situation and knew more about what had happened than the children themselves probably did. "Ran," He spoke, completely forgetting to add the respectful 'Neechan' to the end. "_What happened_?"

"I don't know," She pleaded in return, an overwhelming sense of guilt taking over entirely. "I just.. I turned my back for a few moments to help Ayumichan, and I turned back and... I swear, I didn't mean to! I have to.. I have to tell his.."

A single glance toward Haibara told it all.

Mitsuhiko was missing.

**xxx**

Well, there you have it. I didn't put as much effort into it as usual, but I tried. Again, please read and review. I'm sorry it took so long, but I _did_ warn you that I have a habit of abandoning unfinished fics. I surprised myself by picking this one up again and continuing it. Well, I hope I can keep it up.


End file.
